


Brother Dearest

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Love Simon References, M/M, Movie Night, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: “Hey,hermano,” Iz says as she walks in. Her smile is more of a pained grimace and Alec notices that she’s wearing one of her more comfortable outfits-- a looser tunic style dress with low heeled boots.“Hey, little sister. How are you this morning?”Isabelle doesn’t deign to answer. Instead, she walks until she’s standing in front of his desk. Noticing the paper bag from her favorite bakery, she shoots him a look before reaching for it. When she opens it, peeking inside, her face lights up and Alec swears that he sees tears for a brief second.She takes out the cupcake and just stares at it for a second before looking up at Alec. “You got me a cupcake?”Or, Alec's a great big brother.





	Brother Dearest

Alec swings by a local bakery on his way to the Institute. There’s a bit of a line since it’s so early in the morning and he passes the time waiting by reading a few pages of his ebook on his phone.

When it’s his turn, he orders a large latte for himself and gets two double chocolate fudge cupcakes. He pays without fuss and just a few minutes later he’s back in the late October air, chilly yet inviting.

It’s Alec’s favorite time of the year and he doesn’t mind his commute quite so much when he can wear sweaters and combat boots without dying of heatstroke. It’s only another fifteen minutes to the Institute and Alec walks into the building without ceremony, heading directly to his office.

Just shy of eight in the morning and it’s time to start his day. He sets his goods on his desk before shrugging out of his jacket, hanging it up on the iron coat rack in the corner. He runs an absent hand through his hair before heading back over to his desk, grabbing his coffee and taking an absent sip as he starts up his computer and enters his password.

He gets to work and it’s only half an hour later that his first visitor of the day knocks on his door before swinging it open.

“Hey, _hermano_ ,” Iz says as she walks in. Her smile is more of a pained grimace and Alec notices that she’s wearing one of her more comfortable outfits-- a looser tunic style dress with low heeled boots.

“Hey, little sister. How are you this morning?”

Isabelle doesn’t deign to answer. Instead, she walks until she’s standing in front of his desk. Noticing the paper bag from her favorite bakery, she shoots him a look before reaching for it. When she opens it, peeking inside, her face lights up and Alec swears that he sees tears for a brief second.

She takes out the cupcake and just stares at it for a second before looking up at Alec. “You got me a cupcake?”

Alec grins, nodding. “It looks like I did. Wanna take a break and eat breakfast?”

She nods distractedly, heading over to the couch in the corner of Alec’s office. Alec takes his own cupcake out and joins her, bringing his coffee.

The two of them sit there for awhile, silent. Izzy inhales her cupcake with veteran practice and Alec doesn’t even say anything when she slyly reaches for his untouched one, instead focusing completely on his coffee.

After polishing off the second cupcake, Izzy relaxes against the back of the couch, extending her legs out and slumping a little. While she’s ruminating on whatever the fuck, Alec’s texting Magnus.

_Hey, babe, are you busy tonight?_

He gets a reply seconds later.

_Morning, Alexander. I have a meeting that will probably run late, so you’ll have the evening to yourself_.

Alec just responds with _have fun. Iz and I are have a movie marathon at our place_.

That done, Alec looks up when Isabelle moves closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and they relax for a few minutes in the stillness of the room. Alec has a million and one things to do but between work and Izzy, it’s no contest.

“Want to come over tonight for a movie marathon? Pizza and ice cream provided.”

Isabelle hums, hugging herself, making herself smaller. From where her head is angled downwards, he catches her frown a little.

“We can watch whatever I want?”

“Isn’t that the way it always works,” Alec dryly asks.

She doesn’t say anything, just smiles, and Alec squeezes her to his side before letting go. Izzy stands up and so does Alec, arms already opening for a hug. Isabelle moves right in wrapping her arms around Alec’s waist and Alec engulfs her for one of his patented Big Brother Hugs. They sway side to side for a moment before Iz is breaking away and leaving Alec to the day’s responsibilities.

She’s off duty today, though she’s on night patrol tomorrow. Alec lets her go, calling out a reminder to wait for him this evening and they’ll head over together.

Alec’s work day goes on as usual. Thankfully, there are no fires to put out and he spends the next nine hours going through mission reports, catching up on correspondence, and writing budgets and strategic planning for next quarter.

Five o’clock comes around finally and he’s just booting down his computer when Izzy comes into his office. She’s dressed down in one of Alec’s giant hoodies and a pair of leggings, wearing plain brown Uggs for the trek over to the loft.

Alec stands up and grabs his wallet and keys, throwing on his jacket as she waits in the doorway.

He pops the collar, smoothing it back into place, as he asks, “Have you decided what we’re watching tonight?”

Isabelle shrugs as Alec walks over to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they leave his office and the Institute at large. 

“I don’t know. I’m in the mood for funny but I think sappy might also appeal. But then you know I always like a good mystery.” She looks aggrieved as she continues, “And don’t even get me started on movie or tv show. I have no idea. All I know is that I want a heap of junk food and a couch.”

Alec laughs. “Alright, what if we stop by the pizza place and pick up dinner, get some ice cream at that corner store, and I’ll surprise you?”

Isabelle just looks at him. “I thought I was supposed to pick what we watch.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec says, “I promise you’ll like what I pick. Have I ever steered you wrong during our monthly marathons?”

Izzy gives him a skeptical glare but finally acquiesces. “Okay, I’ll let you pick something this time but if I hate it then next month I’m picking the goriest horror movie just on principle.”

“You know I can’t handle scary movies” Alec splutters.

“Exactly,” Isabelle says, smug. “That should guarantee that you pick something good. Though, I’ll never understand how you can’t handle a little horror movie when you’re a damn shadowhunter.”

Sending her a withering look, Alec mutters, “I can handle demons and shit but serial killers always look so normal. And don’t get me started on that creepy ass music or those demented dolls,” he shudders.

Iz laughs, though Alec catches the way it turns into a faint groan and she straightens a little. They walk into a local a pizza joint that Magnus had introduced him to when they’d first started dating. Alec had ordered online and everything is waiting for them when they enter. He pays while Izzy leans over the pizza box, inhaling like it’s world class coke and he just shakes his head. He carries the pizza and sides while Iz is helpful enough to hold open the door.

Just another block and they hit the corner mart. They walk in and Isabelle makes a beeline for the freezers at the back. Alec makes a bet with himself and sure enough, when his sister turns around a few minutes later, she’s holding her favorite pint of Ben & Jerry’s along with his. He turns around and heads to the checkout only to turn around when he doesn’t hear footsteps behind him.

He sees Izzy in the junk food aisle and walks over to her, adjusting the takeout in his arms.

“See anything you like?”

“Too much,” she says glumly.

He laughs. “Get what you want. You always do anyway and you know I’m paying”

Izzy looks at a few options before reaching for a bag of chips and bag of cookies, juggling everything in her arms. 

Shaking his head, Alec returns to the checkout. He has a bit of a time getting out his wallet but Isabelle is kind enough to take it, reaching in and pulling out enough cash to cover everything.

She takes her plastic bag and they finally make it to the loft. Alec doesn’t need a key-- the wards are tuned to him and let him in automatically-- and they walk straight to the kitchen, dumping everything down on the counter.

“I’m gonna go change,” Alec says. “Make yourself at home.”

“I always do,” Isabelle says, returning to the entryway and taking her boots off, revealing fuzzy socks in a rainbow of colors.

Alec heads to the bedroom. He changes into more comfortable clothes before going to the bathroom and grabbing Magnus’s container of makeup wipes.

He walks back into the living room and sees his sister sitting cross legged in the middle of the couch, elbow deep in the bag of chips they’d bought.

“Hungry?”

Izzy looks up sheepishly. “Starving. Are we ready to eat?”

Alec nods before tossing the makeup wipes her way. She catches them on reflex and exclaims softly. “I knew I was forgetting something,” she says, getting up and going to the guest bath.

While she’s doing that, Alec walks over to the tv and reaches for one of the DVDs on top of the stand. He pops it into the player, taking the remote and turning the television on.

That done, he heads to the kitchen, grabbing plates, napkins, and drinks. He has a glass of unsweetened iced tea. He knows better for his sister, though, and grabs a bottle of ice cold water from the fridge. He takes those to the living room and returns just as Izzy’s leaving the bathroom, face shining and makeup free.

“Thanks, _hermano_. You know I hate watching tv with makeup on.”

Alec hums and flips the pizza box open. He grabs a few slices as Iz does the same, getting some cheesy bread, too.

The go back to the living room and plop down on the couch on either end. Alec sets his food down and grabs the remote, waiting for Iz to notice what movie they’re watching.

“Love, Simon,” she exclaims.

Grinning, Alec’s thumb hovers over the play button. “Yup,” he says, popping the ‘p.’ “I know that you’ve been wanting to watch it and Magnus bought it on DVD last week. This is a pretty perfect choice, if I say so myself.”

Isabelle sends him a considering look before saying, “Okay. I’ll admit I have been wanting to see it and this might be a perfect time. Let’s do this.”

Alec starts the movie and they dive into their food as the voice-over begins. Alec’s seen this movie a dozen times-- is getting weirdly close to being able to recite most of the dialogue-- and he relaxes against the couch, feet tucked under him.

After a little while, plates clean, Alec pauses the movie for a minute as Izzy darts to the kitchen, grabbing their ice cream and the cookies. They start back again as the Halloween party scene unfolds and even though he’s seen it so many times, Alec still laughs at the awful karaoke. Izzy is into the movie and he catches her raise her eyebrows at Leah and Abby’s interactions during the scene.

Izzy eats most of her ice cream before settling against the couch. Alec doesn’t say anything, just moves until his feet are resting on the coffee table in front of them. After a minute, Isabelle wiggles down and lays her head in Alec’s lap, pulling her knees up. Alec reaches behind her and pulls down the throw, shaking it out and placing it over her. It’s huge and fluffy and Izzy burrows into it, trying to make herself even smaller.

He runs his hand through her hair and they watch the rest of the movie. Izzy’s reactions are suitable and he agrees as she mutters insults against the screen when Martin is an ass.

When the end credits start to roll, Isabelle closes her eyes before shuffling to her back. She throws her legs over the back of the couch, rearranging the blanket for maximum coverage.

Alec lays an arm on the back of the couch, tapping the ankle closest to his hand in a slow pattern.

Groaning, Isabelle says, “I hate the end of the month.”

Alec’s lips quirk up. “I know.”

“Having a period is the worst thing ever. It’s like a medieval torture device except it’s 2018 and I’m a good person.”

Alec laughs. “I’ve heard that before.”

Izzy tilts her head up until she’s looking at Alec upside down. Alec quirks a brow as he looks down at her.

“How did you know to movie night tonight?”

Alce just raises his eyebrows and sends her an unimpressed look. “You bit my head off yesterday morning when I asked you to run new budget numbers. And then you almost started crying when you saw a chipmunk outside my office window.”

She frowns. “You know that I don’t like budgets and chipmunks are cute.”

Alec flicks her ankle as he rolls his eyes. “We’ve been doing this almost ten years, Iz. I think I’d have a clue by now when to break out the junk food and couch potato routine. If I didn’t, your reaction to the cupcake this morning would’ve clued me in.”

Isabelle reaches up and pats his head. It’s clumsy, since the angle is awkward, but Alec just smiles.

“Thanks, _hermano_. What do you say we break out Hulu and watch some Brooklyn Nine Nine reruns?”

“Sounds great, Iz.”

Alec switches over apps and selects one of the Halloween episodes. They watch a couple of hours of that, laughing their asses off-- Iz even snorts at one point though she threatens Alec with bodily harm if he tells anyone.

Isabelle falls asleep curled up on the couch and Alec dozes, waiting for Magnus to come home.

He has no idea what time it is when he feels a pair of lips on his forehead and a gentle hand running through his hair.

“Babe,” he asks, face scrunching.

“It’s me, Alexander,” Magnus whispers.

“Time is it?”

“Just after eleven. I’m sorry I woke you, darling.”

Alec yawns, muttering, “It’s s’okay. I like knowing when you get in.”

His eyes are still closed, Magnus scratching softly at his scalp. It’s a minute or two before Alec finally wakes up enough to open his eyes.

“Hey,” he says softly, careful not to wake up his sister.

“Hey, yourself. I should’ve guessed what it meant when you said you’d be having a movie night on a Tuesday.”

Nodding, Alec says, “Yeah. There’s still some pizza left, I think, if you’re hungry.”

Magnus hums. “I may just take you up on that. My meeting in L.A ran late and I haven’t eaten anything since lunch.”

“I’m trying to sleep here,” Izzy mutters, forehead wrinkling as she frowns.

Alec looks down. “Sorry, sleeping beauty. We didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Isabelle just groans. Magnus’s mouth quirks up as he looks at her. “Would you like me to take care of that, dear?”

“I feel like death,” she says, dramatically.

Magnus huffs out a laugh. “Yes, I’ve heard that a time or two. Want me to make things better? I can’t do long term but it should last you until the morning at least.”

She flops to her back, staring at Magnus incredulously. “I never sleep through the night when I’m on my period. Everything hurts too much.”

Magnus waves a hand, blue waves of magic simmering gently. “Interested?”

“Hell, yes, I’m interested.” Izzy flops over onto her back again as Magnus takes a few steps until he’s standing right in front of her. He waves a hand over her stomach, pulsating blue tendrils reaching out. Izzy sighs, tension leaving her and looks up, hopeful. “My back hurts, too,” she pouts.

Magnus doesn’t say anything, just works a moment longer before pulling back.

Izzy bites her lip as she takes stock and it strikes Alec that she looks almost unbearably young right now. She looks like his little sister.

She sits up gently before standing and hugging Magnus. “I feel so much better,” she says, relieved.

“I’m glad to hear it, dear. Like I said, it’ll probably wear off by morning but I can make a potion or two that should ease the symptoms until it’s over.”

Izzy pulls back, looking eager. “Could we make a monthly contract? If anything works half as well as your actual magic then I’m sold.”

Magnus laughs. “I’m sure we can work something out, Isabelle, dear.”

Alec stands, stretching his back before shuffling closer to Magnus and wrapping his arms around him from behind. 

He nods down the hallway. “You can take the guest room and stay here tonight.”

Izzy nods, drawing the blanket around her like a human burrito. She’s already shuffling away from them when she calls out over her shoulder, “I’m expecting waffles in the morning.”

Alec snorts before responding, “As if I didn’t already know that.”

Magnus laughs and Alec tightens his arms, nuzzling into the side of Magnus’s neck. Magnus hums, reaching back and ruffling his hair. He turns his head just a bit, asking, “Ready for bed?”

Alec kisses the juncture between Magnus’s neck and shoulder before standing back and throwing an arm around his shoulders, guiding him to the kitchen.

“You said that you were hungry. Food then sleep,” he says.

“You’re exhausted, darling. You were snoring when I walked in.”

Shrugging, Alec sits in one of the chairs, watching as Magnus is already grabbing a plate and opening the pizza box. “Yeah, but you’re here and I missed you.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything, just smiles to himself as he grabs a slice of cold pizza and takes a bite.

The two of them stay in the kitchen for twenty minutes or so, Alec sitting and Magnus standing next to him devouring the rest of the pizza. They catch up on their days and share the small talk that’s always interesting, even after months together. 

When Magnus is done, they head to their bedroom, Alec closing the door behind them while Magnus goes to the bathroom, taking off his makeup and undressing. Alec goes directly to the bed, landing face down and his boyfriend joins him moments later, climbing into bed in just his boxer briefs.

“Love you,” Alec says, face smashed into the pillow and more than halfway asleep again.

Magnus relaxes into the sheets, his answering, “I love you too, darling,” drowned out by those adorable little snores he loves so much.

Magnus falls asleep, content, remembering at the last minute to wake up with Alec.

His boyfriend was many things, but cook he was not. Those waffles that Isabelle enjoyed so much were the work of Magnus fixing Alec’s diligent attempts and it wouldn’t do to let his charade fall to pieces.

It was nice to let Alec have some things, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire :)


End file.
